Vanaka 'Warikee
"With this sacrament of blood, we journey into the divine beyond." - The Field Marshal's oath. Vanaka 'Warikee was a Sangheili Field Marshal during the Human-Covenant war. Bearing the Prestigious "'Warik" name, Vanaka was expected to excel in everything. Born in 2513, his maternal-uncle was a respected Swordsmen and instilled in him a strong sense of honor, and skill with the blade. Rapidly proving to be every bit as skilled as his name had suggested, Vanaka was extremely adept at using the wooden practice energy sword, and would no doubt become a swordsmen later in life. In the year 2533, at the age of 20, Vanaka joined the Covenant. As was expected, he became a Swordsmen almost immediately. During a visit back to Sanghelios, he was elected as Kaidon of the state of 'Warik, tasked with upholding it's powerful status. As was customary, any elder who saw that a Kaidon was not fit for the job could send an assassin after the Kaidon to kill him. This never happened to Vanaka. Even if any elders had disagreed with Vanaka's decisions as ruler, they all knew that Vanaka was such a skilled fighter that to send an assassin after him would be suicide for the assassin. In 2550, as an Ultra in the Covenant, Vanaka saw that his duty to the Covenant was too great, and that being a Kaidon had simply become impractical. He resigned as Kaidon, leaving to focus on his military career. The Covenant Military Career Notably present at a large number of the major battled of the Human-Covenant war, he was a highly renowned Field Marshal during the Fall of Reach. He personally stalked Noble Team from their brief deployment in Visegrad, all the way to the Ship-breaking yards at Aszod. Vanaka was in the same lance as the Unggoy, Aabab and fellow Sangheili, Rotudo Ewa 'Donawee, until Rotudo was transferred to the Shadow of Intent. Aabab stayed in his lance until Vanaka was promoted. Vanaka was a crew member aboard the Epitome of Honor. Battle of Jericho VII Nearly 2 years after joining the Covenant, Vanaka served in his first ground battle as a Minor. Assisted by hundreds of Unggoy, he slaughtered the 105th Drop Det Platoon. It was shortly after this that he encountered his first Spartan. He watched from the shadows, witnessing hundreds of the Unggoy shot down by the Spartans, before the Spartans pulled out of the area. He was luckily pulled out off of the planet and back aboard the Carrier he was stations on, the ''Epitome of Honor''before the Covenant glassed it, killing hundreds of Covenant soldiers unlucky enough to still be on the surface. Battle of Ariel Present during the battle of Ariel as an Ultra, Vanaka was unable to stop a squad of ODSTs from destroying a Forerunner artifact. Seeing defeat, his Commanding Prophet called a full retreat, stating the planet as "desecrated". Visibly distraught by this defeat, Vanaka made every possible action necessary to ensure his deployment during the Battle of Fumirole. Battle of Fumirole At Fumirole, he would once again face defeat. A CSS-Battle Cruiser was holding position over the city when a member of Noble Team sacrificed himself to blow up the cruiser with an MFDD. However, his superiors recognized his talent on the ground and promoted him straight up to Field Marshal. He had attained the highest number of kills out of any other Covenant member during the battle. Vanaka still considered his honer tarnished, however. He realized that the only way to re-attain it was to get revenge on Noble Team. He vowed to never stop until no members stood. Battle of Reach As a part of the advanced recon group that attacked Visegrad, Vanaka was among the first covenant members to step foot on Reach. At Visegrad, he encountered Noble team. Noble Team opened fire on him, and almost immediately burst his shields. He rammed Noble Six into a wall, before running back through the door he had come through. As he ran, he was shot 4 times in the back. Further saddened by his inability to kill Noble Team, he would finally win his first ground battle at New Alexandria. Glassed by the Covenant, Vanaka rode in a Phantom dropship around the empty corpse of a city, hoping to catch any stragglers. He found some in the form of Noble Team. He spied that one of them, Noble Two, had no shields. He shot her in the head, killing her, before flying off. Finally, Vanaka was present during the battle at the ship-breaking yard at Aszod. After having his team, including the revered Zyor 'Tanadee, dispatch Noble Four, he stood guard at the Onager. He told Zyor to rendezvous with the Fleet. As predicted, Noble Six was eventually spotted. Vanaka took out his Fuel Rod Cannon. He witnessed, out of the corner of his eyes, his squad mates being gunned down by the Spartan, and started to fire his cannon blindly out of pure rage. He was shot and killed by Noble Six. Category:Sangheili